First Greek Nationalist War
Background Prelude The kidnapping of Jurius Sotalos A plan was devised by the Leader of the RFS, Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti to capture hostages in an attempt to force the Italian Government to the negotiating table, where high profile prisoners would be released in exchange for land. Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti arranged a meeting in the dead of night at Lucca with the Mayor of Passolii, Jurius Sotalos. Originally hoping for the Italian King himself Marco Numerius to attend the meeting he was disappointed but decided to go ahead with the plan anyway. Vladimir had convinced Jurius that he hoped for a ceasefire to take place for the Italian King's wedding to the Queen of Suriname to take place. This was a lie. After 5 minutes of negotiation Vladimir gave a signal and his men emerged from hiding. They captured Jurius, wounding him in the process. He was dragged to their boat and they rowed back out to one of the nearby Piedmontese destroyers. With their captive in tow they returned to Turin where Jurius was paraded around the street, to be insulted and humiliated. Vladimir swore that he and his men would torture Jurius everyday until he died or the war ended. He and his men claimed that Jurius had attempted to fire on Vladimir with a gun and that he had only been attacked in self-defence. The Italian Government was outraged by this, but they would have little time to act before the collapse of NAPO and the commencement of a civil war between monarchists and fascists throughout the Italian Peninsula. First Battle (Ionian Coast) 8/26/17 Greece won a decisive victory in the Ionian Coast, easily overpowering the Italians and capturing their forts. Greek forces captured Corfu with little to no resistance and were greeting by cheering local ethnic Greeks. In the more mountainous Italian fort areas, the Greeks and their allies, Sweden and Piedmont, used balloons to strike down the Italian defense line and troops. Another airborne side attack by Greek forces stunned the remaining Italian troops and secured the capture of the remaining Italian forts. Greek soldiers captured the Italian despot, Alberto Martacvi (TugMcWilly), hiding in one of the fortifications, heavily wounded. On his way to the prisoner camp, he pulled a grenade out of his pants committing suicide. Black Wedding The wedding of Vladimir Zhazda-Mesti and Queen Mary of the United Kingdom was held in Westminster Cathedral shortly after. Attendants were invited the from the world over, with promises of security and guest right. Government representatives came from all over the world, including President George Saadington of the USA and Yael II of Saudia. Officials from the Kingdom of Italy were invited. This however was a plot more cunning than many realised. Going back on his promise of guest right the Italian officials, including a Naval admiral and the Mayor of Granada were captured and imprisoned. They were dragged out of the abbey the moment the wedding finished. Vladimir took to the altar the moment the ceremony finished and ordered his guards to capture them. In the process blood was spilled in Westminster Cathedral. They were dragged unconscious from the cathedral and taken to piedmont along with all their attendants. They were tortured for information and then executed by a firing squad. This event of deception would became known as the Black Wedding. Atrendants of the wedding whisper the only warning given was the playing of the Rains of Castograd. A song that tells the story of how ruthless Vladimir became to his enemies in his reunification of Russia. Proposed Second Battle Proposed time/date: Sunday the 3rd of September, 21:00 CET Never occurred due to Italian surrender. Italian Surrender After Italy reformed to become the Italian Papal States under its new leader, the pope, surrendered to the Greeks, Piedmontese, and the RFS. Statement from the IPS: "Today as the King of the Italian Papal States and the Pope of the Universal Church, hereby decree: That Piedmont and Greece are to split all non-mainland land between themselves. And all living POWS are to be released. The nation of Piedmont will pay the IPS (Italy) 15,000 and Greece will pay the IPS (italy) 10,000. All naval ships of the IPS(Italy) are to be moved to our ports. ~King Liberus. Pope Liberus" Final Land Changes Maps Category:Wars